Conquering Time
by Animaniacs
Summary: The sorceress Aku Anara is threatening Koenma to let her go to the Human World, and if not, she'll start to take over future time periods using time travel. The Spirit Detectives have to go stop her before it's too late! Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Mission

**Conquering Time  
  
**

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei does, so don't come suing us. All we own are Hiya, Kasumi KIbinjoi, and Aku Anara.  
  
Evilly laughed the sorceress as she get ready for her big plans. No one can stop me!  
  


*****************************  


  
Botan screams as she descends to the roof of Sarayashiki Junior HIgh. Yusuke! Where are you?  
  
I'm right here, Botan, what's with all the screaming? Yusuke asked, eyes only half open. He apparently skipped class to take a few snoozes.  
  
Yusuke, Koenma sends you a mission, Botan answered.  
  
You still don't have to scream, you know, Yusuke replied.  
  
I'm sorry, but this is urgent! Koenma received a letter from a sorceress to let come to the Human World. If Koenma won't do that, she'll travel forward in time and conquer each time period she passes. And if she's successful conquering all the time periods, Koenma doesn't need to give her the permission to come to the Human World, she'll probably be strong enough to come herself! Botan panicked.  
  
Whoa, whoa, slow down, Yusuke said, who is this sorceress?  
  
Her name is Aku Arana, and she got imprisoned in Makai by King Yama because she threatened King Yama that she would use her powers to conquer the Spirit World, Botan explained.  
  
She just sounds like a human, how can she have powers then? Yusuke asked.  
  
She was a human being, but then she found this book of spells and charms. So she started practicing them. She even has an immortality spell on her, Botan continued.  
  
If she has an immortality spell, doesn't that mean I can't kill her? Yusuke questioned.  
  
It's an immortality spell from natural causes, she can still die because of a fight. That's why she knows offensive spells to kill her opponenets before they kill her, Botan explained further.  
  
Oookay, and what do you want me to do about it? Yusuke inquired.  
  
What do you mean, what do I want you to do about it?!? Botan asked loudly.  
  
I'm asking you, what do you want me to do about it. I couldn't care less if the world would have a sorceress named I want to enjoy my 4 day weekend. This time you can't get me to do it with a Tokyo Battle Dome ticket because I'm still mad at you about that, Yusuke answered.  
  
I'm sorry, Yusuke, but you really did have to train under Genkai, Botan said.  
  
Are you saying I was weak?!? Yusuke asked, getting a little mad.  
  
No. I'm saying you need to get on with the mission, Botan replied.  
  
How am I suppose to? I mean, I can't time travel, Yusuke said.  
  
She comes back to this time period to go to other time periods. So you can get to her. You really need to stop her, because she might start capturing humans like you who has power to get it for herself, Botan said.  
  
Fine, fine. You're getting annoying, Yusuke said. He then yawned.  
  
Don't sleep again! You have to get to it now! Botan exclaimed. I'm going to inform the others now, they'll meet at your house, okay? Oh, can you inform Kuwabara for me?  
  
Yusuke yawned. He then started snoring.  
  
Yusuke, you'll never learn, Botan said while flying to inform Kurama.


	2. Explanations at the Spirit World

A/N: Hey all! Well, cause my partner forgot to get an a/n up on the first one, I'm gonna do it now. This is a joint story, and we're gonna switch with writing chapters, she might do more than one chapter consequently, but mostly we're gonna switch off! This is my first chapter! and my partner wrote the first. so read and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho!!! If we did, KURAMA WOULD BE MINE!!! AHHAAH!! and kuwabara would definitely not be with Yukina! He's too not cute! (sorry kuwabara fans! PLEASE DON'T FLAME US!!!!!!!!! okay, im gonna stop now! so in brief: WE DON'T OWN YUU YUU HAKUSHO! except for the characters we make up!

"Arana! I swear! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!"

**************************

"Kurama!!" yelled Botan reaching Kurama's house.

"May I help you young lady?" asked a woman coming out the door.

"Oh, yes, is your son around?" asked Botan quickly stepping off her oar.

"He's gone out. He said that he had to meet someone very important," replied the mother.

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"No guarantee, I'm sorry, would you like me to leave a message?"

"No, no its alright. Thank you!" Botan walked away leaving confused. _Strange, where could Kurama have gone?_ she thought.

Quickly, she made her way to the place Hiei was staying. Not finding him there either, she got very concerned. _Where could they be?_ She looked around, and then left off for the Spirit World.

*********************************

"And thats why we need your help."

"But its impossible to catch someone who practically owns time, isn't it?"

"Kurama! Hiei! There you are!" said Botan coming through the door in Ko-enma's office.

"Hello Botan," said Ko-enma.

"I went looking for the both of you, but I see Ko-enma has already told you the message I was sent ot deliver to all of you," said Botan.

"Yes, Ko-enma called us both here as soon as he found out about Aku Arana," said Hiei.

"So, I take it that both Yusuke and Kuwabara both know about her?" asked Ko-enma.

'I told Yusuke, and he's supposed to tell Kuwabara right when I left," explained Botan.

"Very well. I suggest the best you can do right now, is devise a plan to defeat her," Ko-enma stated. "mind you, she is VERY strong! Even though her plan is similar to the Saint Beasts - like you mentioned Hiei - her strenghth is much more than the four of them combined, actually even stronger!"

"Very well, Ko-enma," spoke Kurama (A/N: THE VERY BEAUTIFUL AND HANDSOME! lol)

"I have a question though, sir," spoke Botan. "Is Genkai going to help?"

"When she can, I really don't want to put any burden on her, after the Tournament, there isn't any much she can do except for fight. And with the very little amount of energy she has, I really don't want to bother her," explanied Ko-enma.

"Very well."

"You may leave now, I have other business to attend to."

A/N: review please!! any comments would be nice!! thank you!


	3. And so it Begins

**Conquering Time  
****  
Chapter 3: And So It Begins...  
by: Kasumi  
**

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! If we do, there would be a very huge cat fight going on right now over Kurama. Aishiteru, Kurama-sama!!!  
  
I told Yusuke that we're going to meet at his house so we can devise a plan, Botan told Hiei and Kurama. (A/N: He's just so cute...*dreamy sigh*)  
  
We don't want to be late then, Kurama says.  
  
Let's go!  
  


***************************  


Yusuke and Kuwabara just got into the house and closed the door when the doorbell rang. Go sit in the living room, Kuwabara, I'll get the door, Yusuke said.  
  
Kuwabara replied. He then tured to the direction of the living room.  
  
Are they here already? Yusuke said to himself as he opened the door.  
  
Botan replied, having heard what Yusuke said.  
  
Hello, Yusuke, Kurama greeted.  
  
Hiei said.  
  
How did you hear me, Botan? Yusuke questioned. _Does she have sharp hearing or what?_, he thought to himself, _She better not be able to read minds._  
  
You were talking pretty loudly, Yusuke, Botan answered.  
  
Are you not going to let us in, Yusuke? Kurama teased.  
  
Oh yeah, come in! Yusuke said as he stepped aside to let them in. Kuwabara is in the living room.  
  
Hiei replied. The three of them went to the living room as Yusuke closed the door.  
  
Hey Urameshi, shouldn't we have met somewhere else? I mean, what about your mom? Kuwabara asked.  
  
She's just getting drunk somewhere, don't worry about her, Yusuke replied.  
  
Okay boys, we have to get down to business, Botan said, Aku is going to be a real threat to the world is she conquers time and captures powers.  
  
Kurama sighs, This is going to be a very difficult misssion.  
  
I think difficult is an understatement if we're working with this big oaf, Hiei said, pointing to Kuwabara.  
  
Shut up, shrimp! Or you're going to get it! Kuwabara threatened.  
  
_This is not starting very well_, Botan thought as Kuwabara and Hiei continued to bicker.  
  


***************************  


Hm...you seem most interesting, Aku said to a blue-haired girl.  
  
Who are you? the girl demanded.  
  
I'm going to be the most powerful sorceress ever. And with your powers, it'll be even better, the witch answered.  
  
I'm never going to give you my powers! Kasumi Kibinjoi doesn't just bow down to someone who just bluffs! the girl shouted.  
  
The sorceress laughs. It'll be most fun to play around with you. Then a bright light appeared with a wave of Aku's hand around Aku and Kasumi. Let's go, and with that, they're gone.  
  
A/N: I hope that was a good chapter. I just figured out that I suck at writing regular stories right now, bucause I'm in talk show mode right now. I'm sorry for not stating that this is a joint story in the first chapter! Please review!


	4. Here Comes Hiya

A/N: Hello! This is Hiya! I will be writing this chapter, as Kasumi wrote the other! (hopefully, by now you all know about the joint chapter thingie ^_^) well, i hope you enjoy this chapter. I might (keyword MIGHT) start to introduce some new characters in this chapter, or maybe give a little *shadow on them, but it all depends on how I'm feeling right now, which is pretty bored, cause my class is a TOTAL bore! lol.. o well.. enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: we DO NOT! own Yu Yu Hakusho!!! We only own the characters we make up, and if it were up to me, i'd own Kurama too!!! *sigh* but i don't, how sad.... *sniff sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! in short, i don't own any yu yu hakusho characters, cept mi own, nor do i own kurama, which is REALLY NOT FAIR! enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
******************************  
  
"Why don't you just keep your shrimpy little mouth shut?!"  
  
  
"Well you're just--"  
  
  
  
"HIEI!!! KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!" someone yelled out.  
  
  
  
The two arguing men (A/N: this isn't fair, Kuwabara is NOT a man, but what am I supposed to say?: these two boy, and a man.....??? o well..) stopped bickering and looked around.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, now will you two PLEASE stop bickering?? Seriously, I"m starting to think that y'all are meant for each other!" said Yusuke surpressing a smile.  
  
  
  
"WHAT???!!!!!" Hiei yelled. "Say that again, and you won't be fit enough for even men to look at!"  
  
  
"Oh yea? I was just trying to calm you and 'lover boy' there! Don't take this out on me you three-eyed freak!" contorted.  
  
  
"Well, you didn't have to add that little piece of sentence there!"  
  
  
"I think I had to, because that's the ONLY way you'd stop fighting with each other!!"  
  
  
"You could have said something else!"  
  
  
  
"That was the only thing that came up in my mind!"  
  
  
  
"OKAY!! THAT'S IT!!! ALL **THREE** OF YOU **SHUT UP!**" yelled Botan, her face turning red.  
  
  
  
"If you keep this up, then we'll never be able to come up with a plan!"  
  
  
  
"Botan is right," spoke Kurama. "we have to put aside our differences and work together."  
  
  
  
All three boys signed, and nodded. "All right, but the next time someone makes a crack, I'm gonna kill them," said Yusuke.  
  
  
  
"Fine with me," Hiei and Kuwabara replied.  
  
  
  
"Good, now shall we get down to business?"  
  
  
  
"Actually, I have to leave right now Botan," Kurama replied. "sorry, but I have to get back home."  
  
  
  
"Yea, so do I," agreed Kuwabara. "It's my turn to cook dinner, and the last time I was late, my sister kicked me out for the whole night."   
  
  
  
Botan sighed. "Very well. We'll meet here tomorrow alright?"  
  
  
  
Agreeing they all left Yusuke's home.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
"OW!! Damn it Arana! Where the hell did you send me now?" the girl looked around, and spotted a short man with black spiked hair walking away from her. "Excuse me? Hello?? Hey you!" annoyed that he didn't respond, she yelled, "OY SHRIMP!!!"  
  
  
  
Hiei turned around to the voice that called him. He saw a girl with black hair, and glistening green eyes. She was wearing a very peculiar apparell. Long navy colored pants, a long light blue woolen shirt, and an emerald colored cloak. "What did u call me?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but that was the only way I could get your attention. Obviously you're short of hearing."  
  
  
  
"Obviously, you don't know what the word 'I don't care' means," replied Hiei  
  
  
  
She looked at him with a sort of 'look' and said, "Do you know where I am?"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about??"  
  
  
  
"What place is this??"  
  
  
  
"I have no time for this stupidity," Hiei said, and he started to walk away.  
  
  
  
"If you can just tell me what time I'm in, I'd leave you alone!!" she yelled after him.  
  
  
  
"Time?" Hiei stopped, and turned around. "this is Earth, where are you from?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Me? Um, well, I uh..." She struggled to come up with an excuse. _Now what do I do?_ she thought. _I can't tell him that a sorceress dropped me off into this world, he'd think I'm nuts. But then again, by the way I'm dressed, he must already think I'm nuts._  
  
  
  
"Sorceress?" spoke Hiei. "What?"  
  
  
  
"What?" asked the girl surprised. "did you say anything?"  
  
  
  
"You said sorceress."  
  
  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
  
  
"You thought it, and don't lie, I can read minds."  
  
  
  
She gulped, and replied, "Yes, well I did er-- think it, she dropped me here, and I don't know where I am, or how to get back."  
  
  
  
"Are you by any chance talking about Aku Arana?"  
  
  
  
"Yes! Do you know here?"  
  
  
  
"Not personally, who are you?"  
  
  
  
"Me? Well, I'm her daughter, -- I'm not evil!" she said looking at Hiei, who had quickly drawn his sword when she mentioned the fact that she was his daughter. "My name's Hiya. My mother-- or ex-mother is what she's gonna be once I get back to her -- dumped me into this universe, when I tried to stop her from taking over the worlds through their times."  
  
  
  
"Right," spoke Hiei, putting his sword back. "You might be useful, come with me."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Hiya.  
  
  
  
"The Spirit World ofcourse, you do know what that is don't you?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I do!" replied Hiya.  
  
  
  
"Well then come on, we'll have to gather everyone first though."  
  
  
  
"Wait, I didn't catch your name."  
  
  
  
"That is not necessary."  
  
  
  
"Well, then I'll just have to call you Shrimpy," said Hiya simply.  
  
  
  
"Hiei, my name is Hiei, and if i ever hear you call me Shrimpy again, I'll kill you, and that is a promise," said Hiei annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Great, lets go!" said Hiya following Hiei.  
  
  
  
A/N: yay! I introduced me! lol, like it?? I DO! lol, I hope you like the chapter! I can't say much cept for that, Oh, and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	5. Kasumi's Power, Hiya's Knowledge

**Conquering Time****  
  
Chapter 5: Kasumi's power, Hiya's knowledge  
  
by: Kasumi  
  
**

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if we do, I'll have to give Hiei to a friend of my sister's to shut her up from yelling SHUT UP!!! all the time, but since she does, that means we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Kasumi slowly opens her eyes. The last thing she remembers was a woman dressed in a black dress casting a spell around the two of them. What the-? She has just opened her eyes and adjusted to the dim light. _I'm in a dungeon?_, she thought, _What am I doing in a dungeon? _Now being fully awake, she notices handcuffs around her wrist. _Ha! Like handcuffs can keep me here, I can just freeze it!_, she thought, as she uses her power to freeze the handcuffs so it'll be easy to break apart.   
  


******************************  


Hm, she should be awake by now, Aku said to herself. She stood up and walked out of her elegant yet gloomy room in the palace she's trapped in. It might be a palace, but the whole place is like a dungeon. Aku walks down the stairs to the dungeon where the blue-haired girl is when she noticed a temperature drop. The walls around her turned to ice. _So, she has the power of ice, and I thought she was a water goddess when I first saw her, _she thought, _I think she will still have enough power to make me powerful enough._ She opens the dungeon door to see the blue-haired girl using her power to break the bars she's behind.  
  


******************************  


So, Hiya, do you know your mother...er...Aku's exact plans? Koenma asked. Hiei brought Hiya to the Spirit World and Koenma was quite surprised when he saw them walk through the doors, because they were in an argument and the girl isn't dead.  
  
Well, I probably know less than you do. She doesn't tell me anything, Hiya responded. She looks over at Hiei, him standing in the shadows. _*sigh* He's too antisocial, _she thought.  
  
I heard that, Hiei suddenly said, his Jagan glowing under the headband.  
  
I'm sorry, but it's true, you know, Hiya answered. She looks back at Koenma and his puzzled face. Eh...I was thinking...something.  
  
Right. Hiei, please bring Hiya with you to Yusuke's house today when you go there to meet, okay? Koenma asked the fire demon.  
  
Hiei answered. He started walking towards the door.  
  
Um...I'm going now. Thank you, Koenma, sir, Hiya replied. She then followed Hiei out the door.  
  


******************************  


Okay, this time, please don't argue so much, Botan requested. They're back at Yusuke's living room again.  
  
Yeah, as long as the shrimp doesn't say anything, Kuwabara muttered.  
  
Hiei tries to ignore it. They really need to finish this mission. He doesn't want to see the oaf for too long, so he might as well get it over with.  
  
Nice to meet you, Miss Hiya, Kurama said, trying to change the subject because he doesn't want another argument. My name is Kurama. (A/N: He is just too perfect!)  
  
Um...Nice to meet you too, Kurama, Hiya said, blushing a little. _Why can't I have met him instead when I came to this time period?_ she thought. _Oh gosh, I hope Hiei isn't reading my mind right now..._ She looks over at Hiei and he seems to be quite calm. _Whew! Good._  
  
Okay, let's see what you know, Yusuke said.  
  
Well...  
  


******************************  


Get away from me! Kasumi screams. She was just about to bust out and then she appears. _Great, just great. I'm still stuck here and I don't even know where I am! I don't have a power that'll bring me back home! Argh! _she thought as she backed away from the sorceress.  
  
Come on, aren't you curious as to what I want to do with you? Aku asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
No! I am curious as to where I am and how I can get home! Kasumi answers. _What am I doing? I can just attack her! _A ball that seems to be made of steaming water appears on her right palm. Get me home, now!  
  
Oh, no no no! I can't do that just yet. I have use for you, Aku said, still having that smirk on her face.  
  
You forced me! Kasumi screamed just before she threw the water ball. The ball hit her hand, since she raised it to block the ball. Her hand started turning red, like it's getting burned from the water.  
  
Wow, I'm impressed. You actually managed to burn me. Yes, you will be great fun.  
  
_Oh no! My powers are too weak!_  
  
A/N: What will happen to Kasumi? Will the Spirit Detective think of a plan in time? Get the answers to these questions by tuning in next time to Conquering Time!...Lol, that was weird. I hope I didn't scare you away. I still want your review!  



End file.
